Mayhem from a Small Diary
by Mysteries345
Summary: Vin wants to find out whats written inside Zero's secret diary. Zero of-course forbid it. But due to Vin's curiosity lots of events unfold and Zero's past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** The Secret diary**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own I.N.K invisible network of kids **

**Hi everyone this is my 2****nd**** story yet! Totally excited! Yes! Yes! Please leave suggestions or reviews or whatever on this story. Do you like it or hate it? Be honest! :P Hope you enjoy! :D (P.S: I got the idea of making this from 'Camping Trip' by Whiskas1393)**

_(Zero's POV)_

I can't keep my eyes shut forever, I tell myself. I'm going have to face up to my fears someday. But, I argue back to my mind, the friends I had trusted betrayed me and to make things worse he was the one I love most. How could he. Love is useless and doesn't exist; it will only ever make your life miserable. I will never fall in love again and never make the mistake that my parents had suffered so long ago. Never ever in a million years.

_(Now for a trip down memory lane) _

**2 days ago…(Zero's POV)**

I just walked into the HQ but the tension is already at breaking point. It seemed so strange as if a huge fight had just broken out. Thoughts start appearing inside my head. Many including violence. For some reason ever since I started taking martial arts lesson some pretty violent thoughts keep coming to mind. But that was beside the point; I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Um, is everything alright?" I ask with a bit of hesitation.

Trixie was the first to answer immediately: "Well you see Zero, Vin here had some idea of doing something you wouldn't really approve of."

Without thinking I ran up to Vin grabbed him by the collar making him talk.

"Uh well you see, I, uh, well um… It's a long story"

Then he put on this super innocent smile on his face. It was so obvious that he was lying. I almost blew it.

"So spit it out or else you, me and the coat racks have something to settle!" I hiss

"Fine, I give in already. I was well planning on 'borrowing" your secret diary for a while and I wanted Trix to help out but then you know the rest." Vin stammered with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

Great, I thought to myself. Now what do I do? I think to myself. If he ever finds out about that secret I'm done for! Better get back to my room and hide it cause I bet Vin won't give up.

"Well then Vin, If you want to start a funeral then go for it but I bet you won't be very happy as you shall be the one dying!" I yell.

Straight after that I speed off to my room. Duck under my bed. Grab my diary. Place it in a suitcase. Put a lock the suitcase. Insert a alarm. Place the suitcase in my ever messy closet before adding some more booby traps just in case. Phew that was easier than I thought. With still 5 minutes until the next class which happened to be Ms. Macbeth's math's class I quickly snuck off to the cafeteria for a snack because all that yelling and running seemed to have worn me out.

The rest of the day flew by like a breeze. Except the part when Ms. Macbeth told me to write 'I must not talk during Ms. Macbeth's class' 8,317,465 times.

Just when I thought that things couldn't be worse, Vin appeared. I had been trying to avoid making eye contact with him during the day and he must have noticed something wrong as he kept whispering something to Newton.

_(Vin's POV)_

I muster up all my courage to finally face Zero to keep her busy while Newton tries to find her diary. If Zero found out, I would be dead for sure as she had already warned me but my curiosity seemed to have taken over.

I try to think of something interesting to say but instead I say something completely out of this world.

"Hey um Zero, what kind of shampoo did you use today?"

Wait. What did I just say! Out of all things I said that! Now Zero's looking at me awkwardly. I'm so embarrassed! Thoughts continue to barge into my brain. What do I do! AHHHH

We continue walking for about another 5 minutes. I have no idea where we are going. I'm still way too embarrassed to face Zero, the one I love… Suddenly Zero spoke up.

"Um Vin can I go back to my room now?"

Shocked by her request. I quickly contact Newton to figure out how things were going. It seemed that he had already got the diary and is about to leave. Vin relieved to hear those words told Zero that he didn't mind her going and as soon as he said that he ran off towards the HQ.

_(Zero's POV)_

It seemed that Vin was acting weird for a second there but I don't mind. I thought to herself while heading back towards her room. As soon as I got inside I slumped down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Vin and the time we just spent together. My heart couldn't stop racing that's why I asked to go, I couldn't take it anymore. As I come back to reality I realize that my room is a real mess. Suddenly it comes back to me, my diary! I quickly rummage through my closet the suitcase is open.

My diary is gone.

**Phew. That took a while to write. Hope you like it! Much more shall be revealed in Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! :D**

- **Mysteries345 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Zero's Past**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own I.N.K invisible network of kids.**

**Hello! :) New Chapter already! Yes! **** Totally happy! Leave a review or suggestion. Please? But anyways! :P I think I'm way to hyper from eating so much Maltesers. Please Enjoy. :D**

_(Zero's POV)  
_

Running towards the HQ, my thoughts run through my mind. If Vin ever finds out I like him I'm done for! What do I do? Vin! The depression is dragging me in. What to do? The memories of my past flash by. Why am I thinking about that at a time like this. I'm so angry. It's my entire fault; I should have never ever fallen in love. Why?!

As I enter the HQ I can hear laughter in the air. Newton and Vin! They must be reading my diary. Instead of going straight for them I decide to hide. It seemed as though I was afraid but it didn't seem logical. Zero was never afraid. Never! But this time I was different. Was it love?

It seemed that Vin had gotten to the stage where he was mimicking my voice while reading my personal diary. **(Usually Vin wouldn't do that but I dunno…) **He read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best day of my life! The boy of my dreams was there. I couldn't believe it. I could be the luckiest one to stand so close to him. His blonde hair just seem to catch my eyes as he ran towards the HQ with me, it was a dream come true. Whenever he moved I recorded that very moment in my brain to treasure these wonderful memories. I couldn't help it; I just wish I had prepared a camera on such a dreamy moment. I could go on for about another 10 minutes if possible but I have to conclude it for now. Sigh…_

_(BTW: Today in total I hanged 7 kids by their undies on the coat rack and beat up Burt twice.)_

Vin was quite blown back all of a sudden. He just stood there not moving a muscle. By this point I was quite upset. It's all my fault! I think. How will I ever be able to face up to him ever? Without thinking I run out of the HQ not noticing that Vin and Newton had spotted me. I keep my eyes shut not knowing where I am running to. Hearing voices behind me yelling "Zero wait. Zero stop running. Zero stop!" I don't know what they are saying and don't want to know. I want to stop running away but my legs are just out of control. Before I knew it I find myself down in the forest. Not knowing what to do I just simply climb a tree away from everyone, away from my past.

_(Vin's POV)_

I really over did it this time. I think to myself. Hurting Zero like that, how could I. Come to think that I really did like her. Slowing my footsteps thinking, there is no way I could catch up to her and besides it was my fault she ran away so right now she really must hate me. If I went to her I would only make her feel uncomfortable. I'm so dumb! What do I do now? Ask Newton? Nope that won't work. He would probably be too scared to do anything. I think… Ask Trixie? Nope that won't work. She would just blame me for everything and make me feel even worse. This is so annoying! I wish a solution would just show up! Suddenly as if my wish was anonymously answered. Newton came up to me with Trixie by his side. Newton had got Trixie to help out. Trixie told us to split up and find Zero and report back if you have found her. Then we will think of a plan. We split up. I'm not quite sure where to go. Zero, well she could be anywhere. Oh well this is just like a giant game of hide 'n' seek but with much bigger consequences.

_(Zero's POV)_

My mind just keeps on replaying those awful memories of the past. Not knowing the truth made this time worse than ever before. My eyes are shut ever so tightly. The never before known answers still lie in my past. These puzzles are so complicated. Why did love have to bring to so many consequences? Why!

_**Zero's past**_

_(4 year old Zero's POV)_

I look out the window as my parents are fighting over such small things. Ever since I was born my parents were always fighting over the smallest things. Why couldn't things be just be a little calmer every now and then? This fight however seemed much more violent than usual. I thought that it was about time it ended as every argument lasted for a record of 5 minutes. But before I knew it my mother ran out the door and screamed "I hate you forever and ever and never want to see you again!" I was shocked. Never in my life did I ever think this would happen. I burst into tears. I couldn't control myself. My dad quickly rushed to my side in order to calm myself down. I thought of the most horrible things. My dad told me he would be right back and fled our house. I waited and waited as hours flew past. I was about to give up until the phone rang. I shyly answered it. A voice spoke up saying: "Excuse me are you related to the person with silver hair, is extremely tall and has a birth mark on his neck?** (The person is referring to Zero's dad. I couldn't come up with anything better.)** I slowly answer yes thinking what on earth could have happened to my father. The voice replies: "He is sadly dead. He was driving his car at lightning speed seemingly to try to catch up to someone but he came across a slight turn and crashed into a brick wall making him die immediately. I was well astonished and scared. Without thinking I run out of the house and into the streets thinking, my dad went to chase my mum and ended up dead. This was loves fault. My mum is angry because of love. My dad is angry or dead because of love. Love is useless and doesn't exist. Why did my dad have to do such things just for love? What is love anyway? Love will only ever make your life miserable. From now on I, Zero shall never in a million years fall in love and make the mistake my parents have. Never! I keep running with my eyes tightly shut. I don't know where I am going.

Before I know it I am in front of what seemed like a martial arts school…

**Finally another chapter is like D-O-N-E! :] I'M SO HYPER (or happy) ! :D I was planning that Chapter 3 is the last chapter but I dunno now… Have any suggestions? But anyways THANKS FOR READING! **

**Mysteries345 ^_^**


End file.
